Pie/Relationships
This page is about the relationships and interactions between Pie and the other characters. Pie is usually very mellow and relaxed and acts very apathetic towards most of the characters (e.g. she casually bends X's body into the shape of Four). She's shown to have a caring side as she believes in death prevention and is very loyal to her team. Announcer In "Bowling, Now with Explosions!", Pie is sliced to pieces by the Announcer as her corpse is being used as the cake. Status: Enemies Screenshot_2018-09-24_at_3.34.43_PM.png|Pie is concerned. Screenshot_2018-09-24_at_3.34.54_PM.png|Dead. Black Hole Pie and Black Hole are very good friends as, with Liy eliminated, they both appear to be the two on their team who take preventing death the most seriously. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pie is almost sucked into Black Hole when he moves closer to the earth. She later allows both him and Liy to be on her team. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Pie says "Aw shucks" when she learns that Black Hole can't push anything. In "Fortunate Ben", when Pie asks what Liy was a switch for, Black Hole says he thought she was just a light switch. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Pie tells the team that there's an easy solution to winning the contest that they are missing, referring to Black Hole. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Pie is swung by Black Hole to the top of the stairs, which saves her team from elimination and prevents her from being killed by Flower again. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Black Hole reminds his team that Pillow died, Pie waves her arms in response. Later, when Black Hole questions how none of them even care that Pillow was killed, Pie only then realizes they should be caring about Pillow’s death. FlowerRealizesSheDoneGoofed.png Pieshucks.png Screenshot_2018-09-25_at_1.45.15_AM.png Book In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Book watched a tic-tac-toe game between Cake and Pie. Pie never really acknowledges Book however. Bottle In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Pie is shocked and angered over Taco killing Bottle. Status: Friends Cake In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pie is seen playing Tic-Tac-Toe with Cake. She ended up losing, but Pie didn't really mind. Status: Friends Flower In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", when Flower protests at being pushed by everyone going up the stairs, Pie tells her to move it or lose it. Later, when Flower catches up, she blows up Pie's body in order to boost herself further up the stairs. Status: Enemies Four In "Fortunate Ben", when Four tells Death P.A.C.T. to assemble or tremble, Pie says she'd rather tremble, angering Four. Gelatin In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Gelatin kills her with a fork. Status: Likely enemies Lightning In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Pie is zapped away by Lightning when he strikes the Liar Ball while she's attempting to grab it. Status: Neutral due to her apathy Liy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pie tells Liy to squish Four. Later, Pie agrees to form a team with her and Black Hole when they learn that Pie has never killed before. Loser In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pie sees Loser with some other objects. Pie gets excited, which causes her to explode. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Pie chants Losers name when he arrives at the beginning. Status: Fan Pen In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pie and Pen high-five each other after they win the contest. In "Fortunate Ben", Pie asks Pen what his fortune says and states that it's a very weird fortune. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Pie, Pen, and Pillow work together to get their basket filled with balls. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Pen asks his team where X’s emeralds might be, Pie says "No clue". Later, when Pen shows that he’s glad Pie realized they should caring about Pillow’s death, Pie responds saying he was arm waving to. Status: Friends Pillow In "Fortunate Ben", when Pie asks what Liy was a switch for, Pillow says that Liy does a lot more then what's expected out of a light switch. Pie responds neutrally. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Black Hole reminds his team that Pillow died, Pie waves her arms in response. Later, when Black Hole questions how none of them even care that Pillow was killed, Pie only then realizes they should be caring about Pillow’s death. Status: Friends Remote In "Enter the Exit", Pie ridicules Remote for sending a bomb to the moon. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Remote complains that Pie is not attempting the contest. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", they are both shocked and angry at Taco (disguised as Tree) for killing Bottle. Status: Minor Enemies Snowball In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Snowball asks Pie how many people she has killed. Pie responded with "Um, none?" Which made Snowball call Pie a "wimp". Status: Minor enemies Taco Taco seems to be the only character who has made Pie genuinely angry so far. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", when she kills Bottle as Tree, Pie angrily deduces that Tree's the impostor and is correct. Status: Enemies Tree In "Four Goes Too Far", Tree tells his team to close their eyes so they won't get the twinkle. Pie willingly agrees with Tree's idea, saying "Good plan!". In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", when Taco, disguised as Tree, tells the team to get her unstuck, Pie says "Slow and steady Tree, it's the only way." Status: Friends X In "Enter the Exit", she forces X's body to take the shape of Four. Category:Relationships